Donovan Treuce
Donovan Treuce (ドノバンの休戦, Donoban no kyūsen) is an Accelerator Mage who works for the Black Brier Gang. He is often associating with Rowlie Bann more than the rest, due to their love of fighting that makes them a cohesive pair. Despite rumors of them sharing something more, Donovan and Rowlie both say they don't have that kind of chemistry. Appearance Donovan has a youthfully fit and well kempt body, hidden behind the least suspecting choice in apparel. Wearing a fur collared black and mustard yellow jacket over a short sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans is usually fastened over his legs with shin high boots. Belt buckled by an ordinary leather belt, a strap is harnessed over him to keep his gun holstered at all times while an iron bar is usually kept in close contact with his hand. While his fair complexioned face and hazel eyes look piercing they are usually irate, exhausted or rabid with excitement, something the latter people wish not to see for themselves. Personality Donovan is someone who delights in mayhem, action and violence while is bored of idlesome or grueling tasks. It is part of the reason why he succeeded in the Underworld so long, working as part of a criminal conglomerate as their go-to guy and occasionally their contracted hitman. Raised an orphan of a lieutenant in the organization, he was always eager to learn more and to vent his personal grievances on those unfortunate enough to cross him. Being active and in motion was always Donovan's favorite place to be rather than idle and quiet on his own. In a way its a weird form of anti-social behavior that he wishes to interact through his targets or enemies rather than simply be among friendly faces and recognizable people. His enjoyment of battle can be seen when Donovan takes incredible risks to get in close, personal and as proximate to the danger without falling to its lethal clutches. It's his biggest joy, the thrill of the hunt and the rush of a good fight. The magic he employs only makes it that much more exhilerating, giving him a constant high on the fights he undergoes. It's only when a battle ends quicker than he'd like, he'd become incredibly foul mooded and wish to vent his frustration by wrecking things nearby. Background Donovan Treuce is the son of Malcolm Treuce, a lieutenant in a platoon of mages that worked for a business conglomerate that dealt in the exchange of goods, foreign merchandise, embezzlement, extortion, murder and profiteering. Having developed with another mage within the enforcement forces of this seedy organization in the underworld, Donovan was given a relatively happy life. While seeing him only a few days during the week, he was a happy child for most of his life, given the care and comforts he could ask for while living in the headquarters for the mages that worked for the business. It was only when his parents didn't come back that he realized what an orphan really meant. Taken in by the head of the mages, Donovan found a new father in Tidus Fierce, the equivalent of a Guild Master for their elite troop of enforcers. While in a land where a group of wizards was rare, they were the exception due to their connections with the underworld organization. As long as they helped keep their business flowing and operational, they'll receive full amnetities and protection from the rest of the hostile land of Minstrel. This was something that Donovan was raised knowing as Tidus, a harsh instructor and rare giver of any real comfort, in order to prepare him for the real world. Learning the art of magic and fighting in order to become part of this enforcement group, Donovan's potential was witnessed when channeling his own Ethernano like electricity. Being a human conductor of power he soon found his limits and the ceiling of strength he needed to breach before getting higher. It was admirable for a young boy to learn to control magic so fluently through attrition and determination, being one who had potential to be talented by needed to work hard for it. It wouldn't be long before his powers were under his control and surfaced, something that gave Tidus the idea of entertaining him with an Advanced Magic. It was a spell they acquired knowledge through a very special deal; Accelerator Magic was what it was called. While not a user himself, he aided in guiding the boy to begin training for the stress it'd induce in his body. Even after that he had special meditation in order to steel himself for the best control. Only after three years did the Master feel ready. When he acquired this magic he almost blew off a limb or dissolved at trying to use it past normal advisement. But the sensation was both terrifying and breathtaking for Donovan. Becoming attached to the new, hard to grasp magic he decided to work hard for the majority of his life mastering it. And throughout that time, he made a name for himself among the Guild while he killed, negotiated and fought for the sake of the organization they enforced for. At the point in time that the organization wanted to invite him for dinner, he was told to come alone. Despite feeling like it was a trap, he told Tidus farewell and said he'd be back after that to tell him what it was going to be about. It was unfortunate he'd never get the chance. When he arrived he was sat down before the head of the organization, Solomon Salvatore. The suave businessman recognized his potential and wanted him closer in on the action with some authority to boot. Donovan, despite feeling unease, was curious about what this would require. Told he'd be a security chief that'd monitor all ongoing projects while also occasionally getting involved to deal with especially potent problems. Unfortunately, Donovan refused, saying that a cushy life like that isn't for him and to choose someone else. Despite his threats, Donovan left, knowing most likely he could never return to his own Guild. Wandering out of Minstrel, he happened upon Swartz, the leader of the growing Black Brier Gang. Eager to get into a fight with a strong opponent, Donovan challenged the man with his own Magic against his. The outcome coming out with him flat on his back and unable to move, the man erratically laughed and wished for him to join his gang so that they could be stronger for it. Slightly disbelieving of the proposal he found it even more absurd that he didn't really think much about being attacked in the open. Clear insanity aside, he saw the opportunity of becoming stronger in another group. If only for a little while he decided to stay with them, for better or worse. Around the next four years he made fast friends with Rowley while the rest were mere annoyances to him. Swartz, despite being crazy and overbearing, was still at least nice to him. Ketchum was nice to talk to given how chill his mood normally was ninety nine percent of the time of course. When Elaine Lyte joined he kept a wide berth from the woman, something he wished to keep that way as long as she was still around, pulling on Swartz's proverbial leash. It wasn't until they made a bold move to Fiume did he realize things were going to change forever. Synopsis *Flight of the Phoenix (Debut) Affiliations The Specters: The team that his family, and by extension, he was raised in. Despite never returning to their side, he was glad that they were doing well without him. Often looking for newspaper articles detailing any hints to their corrupt environment but he wished not to know of any misbegotten ends to those he knew so well. The Black Brier Gang: His new family group, the unbalanced and often insane Swartz allowed him to enter after he made a foolish attempt to beat his face into the pavement. When that backfired he was invited in, to which he accepted knowing the pros and cons of saying no. Since his time involved he made acquaintences and only two real friends. Aside from that he was still loosely tied to those individuals serving in the gang. Natural Skills/Abilities Incredible Magical Power: Ever since a young age, Donovan has shown to have the progressive ability to excite his Magic power to something akin to a mantle of electricity. Such wild and condensed Etherhano is one of the reasons he became an Accelerator Mage, harnessing that kind of power to intensify his projection and the effectiveness of the magic he specialized in. But even on his own, Donovan's power can explode and discharge in forked currents to the extent it imitates skyfall of lightning strikes. Increasing his overall strength and durability, Donovan instinctively pulsates this power to keep himself from receiving injuries that'd normally injure human beings, giving him an overall superhuman level of strength that few can match. When venting it into the air, tendrils of light tend to snap across the earth and air, emanating the fiercesome smile of maliciousness he often dons in battle. Excelling Adaptable Fighter: Donovan's main form of combat relies on the instinct and mishmash of training he received within the Blood Hands. This string of fighting goes from using his Magic to aid him in the midst of a fight to rapidly switching tact in order to offset his enemies. From performing a style of attack that focuses on somersaults and flips to immediate dashes that relied on ranged weapons being thrown or shot at his foes he prefers to keep things "fresh" in order to keep the battle interesting while genuinely becoming unpredictable. From swinging iron bars, wielding razors or handfuls of glass, he is familiar with all forms of melee and ranged combat that can aid him in utilizing his prowess in the midst of a fierce fight of multiple or a singular enemy to gain his upperhand. *''' Shock Kendo': Donovan's personal style of melee combat involving him using a blunt instrument or a sword. By condensing the Ethernano of his body into the weapon and releasing it in sporadic bursts in impact, he magnifies the kinetic proportions of the strike to increase the outright strength of his blows. Having used this against Sword Mages, he has enough skill to put up against outrageous levels of strength or powerful blades with the additional buffer of his Magic. On its own it has the potential power to eradicate armored vehicles and rip through reinforced magic enchanted metals, making it one of his most deadly methods of combat. *'Warp Arts': Utilizing his adaptable style of combat with his Magic, Donovan can move at speeds where few Mages can contend with. Using the momentum and acceleration of his own body against his enemies, he can cause immense amount of damage just by brushing against them. Through focused strikes most defenses can be withered down, all the while he has an insanely higher amount of perception when combatting his foes. Switching the Adjustment of Velocity or Mass, he can create volatile attacks in mere instants while also nullifying attacks sent his own way. A deadly and unpredictable form of combat, it is one of Donovan's most lethal means of facing an enemy when no restraints are in place. '''Superb Marksman': One thing that Donovan was known for exceptionally besides his talent in mastering control over his magic was his accuracy in throwing or firing weapons. Often wielding a number of hidden weapons to some harness toting firearms Donovan, he can hit targets within a forty meter range with a near 90% rate of target strikes. While preferring to use magical armanents as to differ the various natures of the shots being used or to better withstand his specialized magic, Donovan can easily hold off a group of skilled mages by simply staying at a range and without ever moving a step. The specialization of his shots can border on lunacy, able to alter the path of his bullets by slowing down their slugs with faster projectiles, giving him an edge over those who could predict his shots. Equipment/Tools Donovan's Iron Bar: Nothing truly significant about this other than it is one of Donovan's longest standing weapons of crude and insignificant nature. Having a surprising amount of integrity, as if it had bonded with his magic over time, repelling some of the most precise of blades or projectiles sent its way. Harnessing his magic it can perform powerful strikes and discharges that ordinary blunt weapons wouldn't ordinary retain, making it a special item in Donovan's arsenal of random weapons on hand. Donovan's Automatic Magic Firearm: A specially customized sub-automatic magic weapon, it can be interchanged with any number of rounds. From elemental, stun, sonic or distraction based slugs, these ordinary rounds that'd cause high amounts of damage can be magnified through the augmentation of his magic. Through this, the weapon has become attuned to his very nature and can withstand a high amount of stress the power he puts through it on a daily basis. Magic Accelerator Magic: The one thing that Donovan is known by, even on occasion nicknamed "The Accelerator," for his use of the magic in such a specialized way. Being one of the known wizards who's used it in such a way that doesn't adversely affect him in a negative way, unlike so many others who've attempted in a amateurish fashion, Donovan has made the magic his own and can use it like second nature to the point it isn't stressful to even activate it. The versatility of the magic is one thing that gives him an advantage over so many other kinds of magicians, employing it in a way that can befit someone so unpredictable and widespread in combat prowess. From using fisticuffs, a melee weapon, throwing projectiles and then through firearms Donovan can use this magic to great effect in order to induce the best results of wearing down his enemies in mass. * Change of Velocity, Heightened Speed: The prime use of one using Accelerator Magic on one's self, Donovan can zip from one direction to the next with incredible results. Appearing often as a blur of azure or an outline of ghostly white he moves with an acceleration that increases the momentum of his strikes which in turn gives an immense boost of power overall. Through this means Donovan can simultaneously increase speed and power discharge when coming into contact with the enemy. The only true weakness is the fact Donovan has to cease use of Accelerator Magic in this manner once he stops moving. So if he dashes to one spot, short or long distance, he cuts off the use of it once reaching it. This means that a continuous use without ceasing the flow of magic could potentially be quite hazardous to himself and the environment around him. Whether its through spontaneous ethernano combustion or he physically dissolves into nothingness, the results are overall negative if he doesn't space out his use of this kind of Accelerator Magic carefully. * Change of Velocity, Slowing/Halting Momentum: Donovan's other main use of Accelerator Magic's prime use is the altering of the velocity in objects or people he comes into contact with. Used through either his Gun Magic or his personal affects, he can adjust the kind of speed to a slower run-time than it normally would be. On a personal level, this means if he's leaped across the air and is coming upon a landing, Donovan can slow himself down so that he can land gently as to not disturb the place he touches down. It is especially useful in case he's hit back or experiences a physical or magical blow that hits his person', slowing the momentum on the kinetic force so that he himself doesn't experience ' '''the overall maximum damage it normally could have driven in. On another point, Donovan can also stop objects from moving altogether, halting them in space and remaining unable to move forward until he releases them from that stasis or nullifies their overall speed completely. This keeps him from being touched by rapidly shot projectiles, magic or otherwise, along with thrown objects to even a falling building coming towards him can be slowed to a snail's pace. However, the amount of mass that he has to contend with slowing or magic that he's halting is dependant on how much focus and Ethernano he has left to perform this feat. If he has not enough, it'll slow it by a fraction of the amount he normally can afford. '''Gun Magic: Through the use of several customized armanents that can give him an advantage with the previous magic. Not particularly skilled in making it his main means of combat, he uses it as more of a supplement than as a preferred means of fighting. Despite this, he passively keeps at least one magic weapon on his person at all time in case he needs to use it for the given situation. Behind the scenes/Trivia *Donovan's appearance is based off of Mahiro Fuwa from'' Zetsuen no Tempest''. Category:Dark Wizard Category:Accelerator Magic Category:Black Brier Category:Swartz Category:Elaine Lyte Category:Rowlie Bann